


Dirty Laundry

by onism (onismim)



Series: Mormor Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onismim/pseuds/onism
Summary: Jim does not approve of Sebastian's wardrobe.





	Dirty Laundry

 

 

I told you to get rid of that shirt ages ago. JM

You're not supposed to use the drones to surveil /me/ while I'm on a job. SM

I can't help it if the robot detects hideous garments. JM

I didn't have time to do laundry. As you recall, we were preoccupied yesterday. SM  
Many times. SM

Learn to multitask, Tiger. JM

Did you have something to tell me or are you just trying to be annoying? SM

Leave the shirt on the job, there will be one in the car on your ride back. JM

A fitting death. JM

Oh, so you want a little show to see on the drone? SM  
Not like you haven't seen my abs before. SM

Off. JM

It's off! SM

Mmm, better. JM

(later) Finished. And now I have blood on my chest rather than my shirt. SM

Let it dry before you ruin the jag. JM

It's not /that/ much. I'm a professional. SM

I'll be the judge of that, thanks. JM

 

* * *

 

Mm. Am I cooking for you tonight? SM

Yes. JM

Anything you say, Boss. SM

New shirt, let me know what you think. JM

I don't see anything in the car. SM

Mmm, nothing? JM

If nothing is what the shirt is, then I get the joke. SM

Must have forgotten. JM

Oh well. JM

I forgot to ask earlier, but I was wondering if I could have the weekend off. SM

What for? JM

Nosy? SM

Tell me. JM

Or you will be working. JM

My mother is coming into town. SM

Mm, What would she think of this footage? JM

Why is your first instinct always to threaten? SM  
She wouldn't be as offended as you think, anyway. SM

I'm just wondering. JM

I think I should come with you. JM

You want to meet my mother? SM

Kinda. JM

She doesn't speak that much English. SM

Perfect. JM

I guess, if you wanted to have her over to the flat for a night. SM  
She's going to be obsessed with you. Which means my life gets more annoying... SM

Oh she'll love me, It'll be fine. JM

That's what I just said. SM  
Meaning that I'll have her nagging me to propose. SM

Do you want a prop ring, to make her just a little calmer? JM

That would not make her calmer. SM  
She killed my father, you know. SM

I like her already. JM

Mm. Then she married an older man and killed him for the money. SM  
Now she's just living on the French Riviera. SM 

* * *

 

If you kill me, Sebastian... JM

I hope you know you won't get a penny. JM

If either of us is going to kill the other... SM

Mmm. JM

It'd be a chokehold gone wrong. JM

But you'd have fun on the way out. JM

I always have fun with you. SM

Speaking of. JM

What's for dinner, and can we mess about while it's cooking? JM

Really? You're that turned on from the drone? SM

You're riding through the streets with blood on your chest, and that ugly shirt is gone. Yes. JM

I can get sweaty if that helps. SM  
I'll put on something that doesn't need a lot of attention. Something unlike you. SM

No, I like this. JM

Leave it. JM

Alright, alright. SM

Just let me scratch it off you. JM

You'll just love that. JM

Anything you say, Boss. SM

You will. JM

If my Tiger can get off from my fingers scratching his scalp, that'll be fun too. JM

You're insane. SM

Thank you, sexy. JM

Now hurry back. JM

Five minutes. SM

x


End file.
